Just say it
by ever-joliene
Summary: Damon knows exactly how to get Bonnie to say, whatever he wants. -Oneshot-


**Hey guys. I hope you like my little oneshot.**

"Say it!" Damon demanded, grabbing the witch and squeezing her, light enough not to hurt her, but tight enough for her to realize that he meant business.

"Noooooo..." She dragged out the word, standing her ground and refusing to say the words that he had begged to hear since he'd opened his eyes, twenty minutes before.

"Damon, let me go!" She struggled to get away, but his grip was just too tight. He was too strong for the small witch to fight.

Damon just laughed at her, shaking his head as he brought his lips to her right ear, breathing hot air against her skin.

"Say it...Just say it and you'll get what you want." He whispered, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist.

Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip, trying her hardest to hold back her desires and not say the phrase that he wanted to hear.

"What makes you think that I want sex?" She questioned, not allowing him to get his way. That vampire always got his way.

"What makes you think I was talking about sex?" He decided to play dumb. He could've been talking about...baking, or something like that. Yeah...no. Damon Salavtore never really talked about anything but sex. Of course he was talking about sex.

The caramel skinned looked up at him, staring at him. "Damon Salavtore not talking about sex...Did pigs start flying?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Stop trying to change the subject, Bon. You know you're going to say it. Because I'm not giving it up until you do."

"I'm not saying it." She told him, point blank. She wouldn't say it. She refused to. She wasn't going to let him get his way. Not today.

The handsome vampire pushed her down, hovering over her body as he pressed his lips against her neck, gently sucking on the skin softly. Bonnie let out a quiet moan, her mouth closed, and it was obvious that she was trying to hide it. She clearly didn't want to let Damon win today. But, he knew that he was well on his way.

He pulled away, seeing that he'd left a dark purple mark on her skin. He smirked at the sight, moving his lips further down, thankful that she only slept in tank tops, which gave him even more access to drive her crazy.

"Say it, Judgy. You know you want this." He whispered, his lips wandering down her chest, to her halfway exposed honey breasts.

"No..." She told him, finding it harder to hold back what he wanted her to say. "Not happening."

"Alright, then." He told her. "You're asking for it."

He pulled away, slipping the tank top over her head and leaning down, placing his lips on her chest, kissing her skin. Another moan escaped her lips and he just smirked, reaching around her back and unclipping her bra, watching it fall down her shoulders. She gently reached for the straps, pulling them down her arms and finally tossing the black and pink laced bra onto the floor.

She wasn't resisting. Which, was a good thing of course. He glanced at her breasts, his member getting harder and harder the more that he stared. He went back in, taking one breast and kissing around her brown nipple for a few seconds before taking it into his mouth, sucking it gently. An even louder moan came from Bonnie, who had her eyes closed and her teeth were digging into her bottom lip.

"You gonna say it yet?" He questioned, pulling away to take a breath. She just shook her head and Damon shrugged, moving his lips down her chest and to her stomach, kissing and sucking every inch of skin. He reached for the waistline of her sweatpants, slowly untying them and slipping them down her skinny legs. The witch kicked them off and he took a quick look at her panties, smiling as he noticed how they matched her bra: black and red, skimpy and lacey.

He slipped those down her legs, watching her wiggle around, trying to get them off as quick as she could. Damon chuckled, shaking his head at her.

"Horny, much? If you just say it, you can have the whole thing." He told her, watching her. She didn't do anything, just kicked off her thin thong, and he watched it slowly fall to the floor.

Damon brought his head down in between her legs, kissing up her thighs and slowly moving to her pussy. He opened his mouth and slowly let out his breath, feeling her tense up as the hot air hit her sensitive skin.

"Mhm..." She whispered, the noise almost inaudible, but Damon heard it of course. He took that as encouragement, bringing his mouth closer to her. He began skillfully working his tongue along her clit, quickly running it along before moving down to her core, thrusting his tongue in and out of her.

Her moans got louder as the blue eyed vampire worked his tongue on her, enjoying the taste of her juices. He replaced his tongue with two of his large fingers and began thrusting those in and out of her, hitting her G-spot every time. His tongue wandered back to her clit and he licked it a few times before he began gently sucking on it. He knew what drove her crazy, and this definitely did. He worked on her for a few minutes before he noticed her begin to tense up: her muscles tightening around his fingers.

He pulled away for a second, his fingers still working her. "You ready to say it? I won't let you get off unless you do."

She thought he was kidding, so she kept her mouth shut. But right as she was about to go over the edge, he stopped his fingers.

Not letting a second pass, the teenaged witch spoke between quickened breaths.

"Okay, I'll say it. Just, please!" She begged and he began moving his fingers again, just as quick as before. He brought his mouth back down to her clit, continuing to suck as he felt her completely tense up around his fingers, and he heard his name being screamed.

"Damon, oh God!"

As she came down from her high, completely pulling his face away from her, his fingers still slowly working her.

"So?" He questioned, waiting for it.

"Happy...Birthday, Damon."

...

**So did you like it? Please review and let me know. **

**Love y'all, E- J.**


End file.
